


Breaking Steve

by proud_librarian



Series: What Tony does to Steve (don't worry, Steve loves it) [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Steve's hot when he's tied up, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, bottom!Steve, gagging, slight BDSM, still not sure I tagged everything that should be tagged, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proud_librarian/pseuds/proud_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony first meets Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, he is blown away. He's so deliciously pure and good, it makes Tony wonder what would makes him tick. </p><p>Ever since, Tony’s been… <i>fascinated</i> by the blonde. He wonders what makes Steve – glorious, goody-two-shoes Steve – squirm. What he will look like in desperation, what will make him beg, make him moan? </p><p>Safe to say, Tony’s become quite obsessed with breaking Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little, very porny nugget I came up with while still battling my writer's block for the stories I co-write with Ginger. I have no idea ~~well, okay, I have _some_ idea~~ where this came from, but I hope you like it.
> 
> This is my very first explicit story :) And I'm going to shut up _now_.

When Tony first meets Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, he is blown away. The guy is breathtakingly hot, with a strong chin and piercing blue eyes and a body so toned Tony’s 99,9% sure it’s Photoshopped. What's even more intruiging, however, is his attitude. He's so deliciously pure and good, it makes Tony wonder what would makes him tick. More even, he wonders what will make him loose that persona, that mask of patriotism and Apple Pie and looking left and right before crossing the street. 

In battle, Steve becomes even more of an enigma. All politeness and innocence practically melts away when there's things to fight and a team to lead. In battle, Steve becomes Captain America, a soldier, who does not hesitate to shoot both humans and aliens or to swear and curse at his team - mostly Tony - when they don't listen to him. In battle, he's in complete control.

Ever since, Tony’s been… _fascinated_ by the blonde. He wonders what makes Steve – glorious, goody-two-shoes Steve – squirm. What he will look like in desperation, what will make him beg, make him moan?

Of course, Tony still has his pride; he’ll never admit to any living soul that he, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, pines after _perfect_ Captain America. Well, maybe _pining_ isn’t exactly what he does… it’s more like shooting quick glances Steve’s way, watching those muscles shift beneath that goddamn tight suit and wondering what those muscles would feel like under his hands, how Steve would shiver and twitch and buck against him as Tony slowly brought him to climax, shattering him.

Safe to say, Tony’s become quite obsessed with breaking Steve.

~oOo~

Steve does look beautiful like this. Absolutely beautiful.

Tony smiles to himself as he watches the super soldier shift and buck against the cuffs that lock his wrists behind his back and to the headboard. They won’t budge, he’s sure of that – he designed them especially for Steve to thrash and struggle without having to worry about the blond breaking free. He can’t have Steve breaking out, now can he?

His gaze drops to the spreader bar between the blonde’s ankles, also one of his recent projects. The thick, leather cuffs contrast with his slightly tanned skin, fitting around Steve’s legs snugly, keeping them spread wide.

The brunet stares at the cuffs for a bit longer, before letting his eyes travel up slowly. His gaze slides across Steve’s hard thighs, travelling up to a slightly protruding hipbone, across toned abdomen, chest and shoulders.

Finally, he looks up at Steve’s face, drinking in the sight. Steve grunts, his head lolling and Tony realizes that hadn’t he covered the soldier’s baby-blue eyes with that strip of black silk, the look in Steve’s eyes would have made him snap. But he did blindfold Steve; the blonde can’t see him, can’t make him lose his cool.

With a smirk, Tony presses the button on the remote in his hand and Steve flinches, slamming his head back against the headboard with a loud crack as the small plug Tony pressed into him – minutes? hours? Tony isn’t sure – ago starts to vibrate. The blonde pants, his chest heaving, and he moans, a sound that is muffled by the red ball gag that forces his mouth open, yet sends sparks of arousal straight to Tony’s cock.

The engineer presses the heel of his hand into his groin, willing his erection down for a moment, and approaches the bed slowly. Steve is thrusting his hips up, moaning around the gag, unaware of Tony approaching until the bed dips under the brunet’s weight. Steve’s head whips around into Tony’s direction; he makes a sound, a desperate, keening wail.

Tony smirks as he raises his hand, threading his fingers through Steve’s hair and pulling the soldier’s head back, forcing him to strain his neck. “Look at you,” he growls, loving the way Steve flinches at the sound of his voice. He leans in and nips at the soldier’s neck, earning him another muffled moan. Steve’s hips are thrusting into the air still, his erection dark red against his stomach. Tony smirks again, letting go of Steve’s hair, instead sliding his hand down the blonde’s chest and abs, down to the ring nestled around the base of Steve’s cock. Steve whimpers, trying to thrust into Tony’s hand, but the brunet pulls away.

“I’ve thought about this a lot, you know,” he says, trying to ignore the fact that his voice is a hoarse whisper. He cups Steve’s face, rubbing his thumb across the blonde’s cheek. “Thought about blinding you, gagging you. Having you at my mercy.” Steve whimpers, turning his head from side to side, but Tony ignores it. He takes off his shirt, tossing it to the side of the bed as he crawls over and straddles the soldier’s thighs. “Thought about sucking your cock, making you gasp and moan.” He leans in, making his clothed erection brush Steve’s – the whine he earns with that almost makes him come in his pants – and nuzzles the blonde’s neck. “Thought about bending you over my work table and fucking you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks.”

He presses the button on the remote again, several times, and Steve all but wails, precome trickling down his cock as his hips’ movements become almost erratic. He still won’t come, though, not if Tony has a say in it. He wants to torture Steve for just a bit longer.

Without leaving his spot in the soldier’s lap, he undoes he trousers and slides them down his legs, throwing them in the same direction he threw his shirt, before leaning over and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. The popping sound of the lid draws a sharp breath from Steve, who mumbles something incoherent and frantic around the gag. “Patience, Cap,” Tony mutters, unwrapping the condom and rolling it down on his own cock slowly.

Steve makes a desperate sound when Tony turns off the plug and pulls it out of him, but hums with approval when the plug is replaced by Tony’s fingers. The blonde arches off the bed, trying to urge Tony to go deeper, his hips making small and erratic thrusts as Tony takes his time opening him up. By the time the brunet has three fingers in him, Steve is a sweating, panting and moaning mess, trembling with anticipation and want.

“You’re impatient tonight, love,” Tony growls, rubbing against the spot that makes Steve go crazy within seconds before pulling his fingers out – Steve gives a frustrated yell at that – and coating himself with more lube. He reaches down, unhooks the spreader bar and pushes Steve’s knees upwards, rubbing himself against the blonde’s hole. The soldier whines, managing to wrap one leg around the brunet’s waist and pulling him closer, moaning at the feel of Tony against him.

With his hands on Steve’s hips – to prevent himself from loosing control more than to push the blonde back down – Tony pushes in slowly, almost painfully slow, until he’s balls deep inside the man beneath him. He pauses, catching his breath; Steve is unbelievably hot and tight around him. If he doesn’t watch himself, this will be over way too soon. Tony is determined to make Steve scream before that. He pulls out and pushes back in, still going more slowly that he would like, but the way Steve squirms and moans more than makes up for it. The headboard of the bed creaks dangerously when the soldier arches, pulling at the cuffs that trap his arms behind his back, and Tony grins, thrusting in again. “Look at you, Steve. Tied up, gagged and moaning like a whore. What would the team say if they knew this? Perfect innocent Captain America, icon of the free world, being fucked into the mattress by Tony _Stark_.” His hips snap forward at that last word, making Steve howl and squirm, and Tony growls, finally giving in to his want and all but pounding into the blonde.

The headboard slams into the wall rhythmically – they’ll have to face the team about that later – as Tony sets a fierce, steady pace, lifting Steve off of the bed to get a better angle, thrusting right against that spot that makes Steve scream. He can feel release draw closer, knowing that it won’t take much more for him, and judging by the way Steve is moaning, the same goes for him. He gives a couple more thrusts, using one hand to keep Steve’s hips up and the other one to take off the cock ring – it takes a little effort, but he manages to get it done – before pounding one, two, three more times and coming with a grunt. His vision turns blissfully white for a moment and he only just manages to pull out before he collapses, only vaguely aware that Steve came as well and is now a sticky, trembling mess underneath him. “Fuck, Steve,” Tony gasps, temporarily unable to form any coherent thought.

After a couple of minutes, he’s come down from his post-coital high and he lifts himself up, taking off the condom and tying a knot into it before throwing it into the bin – or at least in the direction of the bin. Then he reaches up to Steve and pulls off the blindfold. The soldier doesn’t respond immediately, but when Tony undoes the buckle of the gag and pulls the ball from between Steve’s lips, he opens his eyes and gives the engineer an exhausted but satisfied smile. Tony smiles back, pecking his blonde lightly on the lips before reaching behind him and undoing the cuffs.

They don’t say anything. They don’t have to. Steve rubs circles on Tony’s back as they snuggle up against each other, burying his nose in his soft brown hair and inhaling deeply. Tony rubs Steve’s wrists, although they don’t bear any sign of the cuffs, before tugging the soldier closer and pulling the duvet over the both of them. And although he can’t see Steve’s face as they drift off slowly, he knows there’s a smile mirroring his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are gold. So leave me some. You can have a cookie in return.


End file.
